Stuck With Me
by WHENICOMEAROUND
Summary: The two most friendless people on the island make friends. SANA.
1. Sweet Thang

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** All right, this is something new for me, because I am usually Jate or Chaire and that's the end of it. I never wrote anything that didn't have any Jate and/or Chaire, except "The Others", and I think maybe I was on crack when I wrote that.

Sorry, Kate. And you too, Jack.

:wince: eww, I can't believe I wrote that story.

Well, it was my first fic, you can't really blame me. I was young and stupid. Also, this is new for me because usually I wouldn't dare write a story about That Michelle Rodriguez Girl (I know she has a name- but come on, Lucia was my name before it was hers, so she deserves a good kick up the-), but today in French me and Brian were talking about Lost (of course, since it's Thursday) and he said, "I think That Michelle Rodriguez Girl is going to end up with Sawyer."

Everyone who knows me calls Ana That Michelle Rodriguez Girl to my face, even Mrs. Frey and my mother, because they know (or at least, they know that I know) that it is just plain WRONG, and Lucia is MY name. Well, one of them, anyway. I think I have too many names.

Anyway, I said, "In my perfect world, That Michelle Rodriguez Girl would end up with Sawyer and they'd both leave Jack and Kate alone."

And then, I got hit with this.

_**(((Also, I sure hope Jack and Kate are happy, because I am giving up SAWYER for their sake. Not only that, but I AM GIVING UP SAWYER TO THAT MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ GIRL. Sawyer. You know how I am about Sawyer. And you know how much I hate That Michelle Rodriguez Girl.))) **_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Lost, which is probably good, because if I owned anything that had to do with That Michelle Rodriguez Girl I might have to kill myself. Actually, no, if I owned Lost, her name would be something else. Like just Ana. No Lucia. Or That Michelle Rodriguez Girl.

**QUOTE:**  
" 'Anthony, did you sell popcorn to the Minoans?'

'Yes, daddy.' "

-Mr. Defeo (don't ask)

**WAIT, WAIT, ANOTHER NOTE: **For your curiosity, the "Sweet Thang" thing was a stroke of idiocy from me, I guess. This past weekend every time my dad would ask me to do something, I would say, "You got it, sweet thang." So if you're wondering where that came from, that would be me, Maria Christina-LUCIA.

_**In your face, That Michelle Rodriguez Girl. :)) **_

**HOLD ON, JUST ONE MORE:** I flat-out refuse to call her Ana-Lucia, so she's just plain Ana. Don't you dare complain, because it's either that or That Michelle Rodriguez Girl, and that gets annoying to type out after a while.

_**All right, Maria, shut up and write. **_

**-STUCK WITH ME-  
-BY WHENICOMEAROUND-  
-CHAPTER ONE- **

"Hey there, sweet thang."

Ana turned around and saw Sawyer ambling towards her. She turned around to face the waves again.

Sawyer sat down beside her, uninvited, as was his custom. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing." said Ana. She dug her feet deeper into the sand. "I see your shoulder is better."

"Yep, doctor ass fixed it up." said Sawyer simply. He bent his head down and looked at her face a little better. "Y'okay, Ana?"

Ana felt a pang of shock go through her, partially because Sawyer had never called her "Ana" before, and partially because she'd gotten a glimpse of his eyes.

"I'm okay." said Ana in a completely unconvincing tone.

"You are not."

"I'm fine." Ana said, emphasizing the "fine".

Sawyer sighed, but continued. "So, tell me, princess," he said. "how'd you get to be on the plane?"

Ana didn't answer him.

"I asked you a question."

"I heard you." Ana said.

"Yeah, most of the time when people are asked a question, they give an answer." said Sawyer impatiently, being sarcastic without even trying. Ana found this very attractive. Quickly, she shook that thought out of her head.

Ana sighed. She really didn't like talking about anything that had happened in her life.

"Somebody died?" Sawyer suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Ana retorted.

"Because otherwise you'd answer me."

Ana chortled, but there was a sickening sensation in her heart. "Yeah, somebody died." she said unsmilingly.

Sawyer forced his sarcastic grin into a look of concern. "Who?"

My kid, Ana was thinking. My kid died. I died too. I died until I met you.

How High-School-Overdrama-ish it was for her to think that. Not only that, but she didn't want to admit she had a thing for Sawyer.

A thing. Ana had a thing for Sawyer. Or, as he would say, a "thang".

She sounded like such a ten-year-old.

"Who died?" Sawyer repeated.

Ana sighed again. "Nobody important." he said.

Sawyer flipped his blond hair out of his face. Ana chuckled again. Nothing said Abercrombie model more than a blond guy flipping his hair.

"What?" said Sawyer, smiling.

"Nothing." said Ana, still smiling.

Sawyer looked out at the ocean. "So who died?"

Ana groaned.

"C'mon, tell me."

"I don't have to." she said, sounding more like a ten-year-old than ever.

"Yeah, you do."

"Leave, Sawyer."

For once, he listened. He flipped his hair again (this time he did it to piss her off) and said, "See ya later, Sweet Thang," winked, and walked off.

**A/N:** Well, that's that. I'm putting this in the I Hate That Michelle Rodriguez Girl C2 even though she isn't going to die or anything because it's not about her and Jack. Sana stories welcome, by the way. Jate, too.

Chapter two will be up in about a week, if we're lucky.

-MARIA


	2. A Hot Jackass

**NOTE:** I have only two things against That Michelle Rodriguez Girl... sorry, Ana-

**1)** Her name, but a) I really can't complain about that, and b), it's not exactly the same as mine, and even if it was... never mind, don't go there

**2)** She keeps trying to hit on Jack

Okay? So Ana is great when it comes to Sana, but if she tries anything with Jack, I've got a C2 against her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Lost.

**-STUCK WITH ME-  
-BY WHENICOMEAROUND-  
-CHAPTER TWO-**

Ana kept to herself most of the time. Libby and Eko had convinced her not to go storming off into the jungle and kill herself, but not by much. The only thing that really kept Ana alive was Sawyer. It made her sick to admit it, but it was true. He was the only one who bothered to talk to her, to smile at her, to ask her if she was all right.

Sure, the doctor and Eko and Libby and Bernard and that fat guy- Hurley, was his name?- and the Australian lady with the baby had tried, but Ana had bitten their heads off for coming near her. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to brood over her thoughts, blame herself for that blond girl's death, blame herself for the death of her unborn child, blame herself for everything that had gone wrong.

Ana blamed herself for everything.

Ana was washing her face in the spring one day when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her back and she fell in the water. Furious, she surfaced and glared at the person who had pushed her in, spitting water as she spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at Sawyer.

He chuckled, then stripped down to his underwear and dove in.

Ana didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment, least of all the center of her problems, namely, Sawyer.

"Get out." she said. "OUT."

"It's a free river," said Sawyer.

"It's a _spring_." Ana pointed out.

"Whatever." said Sawyer. He dove under the water once more, surfaced, and blew the water out of his mouth. He wiped his face and looked at her. Ana wished he wouldn't. His eyes hurt to look at.

"Why so glum, cupcake?"

Ana made a noise halfway between a snort and a groan.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ana stood up and wrung out her hair. "Thanks a lot, Kansas. Now my shoes are all wet."

Sawyer gave her a sarcastic grin. "I'm from Tennessee."

"Whatever." said Ana, climbing out of the water. She realized Sawyer was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she said.

He didn't answer. Instead he said, "You married?"

"What?"

"Are you married?"

Ana sighed. "No."

Sawyer splashed his face with water. God, he had a nice chest. Ana said, "Are you married?"

"Nope."

"You gay?" said Ana before she could stop herself.

Sawyer chuckled. "Nope."

Ana scowled and left. She didn't feel like talking to him right now.

Lying on the beach that night, waiting for sleep to find her, Ana wondered why she felt anything for Sawyer at all. He was so incredibly... so...

_What? So WHAT?_ Ana couldn't even answer her own question.

_Why do I feel ANYTHING,_ Ana demanded of herself. _Why do I like him?_

That thought scared her.

_He's such a jackass... but he's a hot jackass..._

_Is not._

_He is too._

_I do NOT like him._

_Stop lying to yourself, Ana._

"I do NOT!" Ana exploded to the darkness all around her. Embarrassed even though she was alone, Ana closed her eyes.

"I hate you, Sawyer." she mumbled, then she rolled over and fell asleep.

How soon she would be eating her words.


	3. Do or Don't

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Lost.

QUOTE: "If our bodies could talk... no, wait, our bodies can talk. Mouths, duh." -AJ, my insnane Bio partner who thinks he's a superhero

-STUCK WITH ME-  
-BY WHENICOMEAROUND-  
-CHAPTER THREE-

I don't love him. I can't love him. I don't. I can't.

Ana was sitting on the beach, rocking back and forth, looking like a nervous nut in a mental institute. She had barely slept or eaten anything in two days, and she was on the verge of murdering herself for it.

Sawyer's fever had come back. He was now lying unconscious in what everyone called The Hatch, but that fat jolly guy called the House of Doom. Ha, ha. Ana wasn't in the mood for anything funny.

Ana couldn't stop thinking about him. Sawyer. All he'd ever done was try to get her to like him, and all she'd ever done was throw it in his face.

I don't love him. I do NOT love him.

Ana ripped her fingernail off her thumb. She knew she needed to go down and see Sawyer. She knew she should say up here for that blond girl's funeral. But she couldn't. She had screwed up so badly, she was surprised she was even still alive.

I do NOT love him.

Then why are you sitting on the beach, thinking about him?

I do NOT love him!

Ana was having a silent argument with herself. She had been doing that constantly since they crashed.

Ana was going crazy and she knew it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was staring at Sawyer's half-dead body, wondering what he was going to do now. He had finally gotten rid of Kate by sending her off to get food for Sawyer- she was down here a lot lately, hovering over Jack's shoulder, looking nervous. Jack knew this had nothing to do with Sawyer but Kate's need to feel useful. Nevertheless, he let her do what she needed to do.

Suddenly, Sawyer stirred.

"Sawyer?" said Jack, leaning forward. "You okay?"

Sawyer mumbled something that Jack couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Where is she?" Sawyer whispered.

Jack's eyebrows pressed together. "You mean Kate? She's been down here forever, man. I sent her up to get some fruit for y-"

No, not Kate, you idiot, Sawyer was thinking. HER. Where is SHE?

"I love her." Sawyer whispered so quietly and indistinctly that had it not been him saying these words, he wouldn't have even heard them.

"What did you say?" said Jack, his voice growing sharper.

Oh, of course. He thinks I'm talking about Freckles. Ha ha, very funny, Jackass.

But Sawyer did not have the energy to clarify, and even if he did, he loved seeing Jack looking torn between angry and sympathetic for him at the same time.

"I love her." he said louder and clearer, but still whispered. Then he fell asleep before he could say her name: "Ana."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana stood up. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do something. She would go even more insane just sitting here and thinking.

Ana let her feet lead her to the hatch and her mind wander. She wrenched open the door and stomped in.

She continued walking until she heard voices.

"You'd better get up there, for Shannon's funeral."

"Actually, I was thinking I would stay here with Sawyer."

Jack and that girl. Kathy, was her name? Ana was no good with remembering names. Kathy? Katie?

"I'll stay with him," said Ana, letting herself interrupt.

The girl- Kathy? Katie?- jumped. Jack looked surprised.

"Really, it's okay." " said Jack. "I'll stay."

"Um." said Ana, glancing from Sawyer to the girl- Kathy? Katie?- and back. "You guys should be there. You know... the funeral..." she trailed off.

Jack gave Ana a bracing smile. "It was an accident, you know."

"I... it's..."

Jack got up and put a strong hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." he said. He turned to the girl- Kathy? Katie?- and said, "C'mon, Kate. Let Ana stay, if she wants to." he looked back at Ana. "He's still sleeping, so there's not much to do. Keep him hydrated, though. Try mashing up some fruit, maybe. I'll be back in about an hour- and Locke told you about the button, right?"

"Yeah." said Ana.

"Yeah, don't forget about it. We'll be back in an hour or two." He smiled and left.

Kate looked somewhat relieved. She gave Ana a weak smile as she followed Jack out.

Once she was sure Jack and Kate were gone, Ana sat down in the chair next to Sawyer.

"Can you hear me?"

Sawyer didn't stir.

"You're asleep, right?"

Still, Sawyer stayed sound asleep.

Ana looked around, but her eyes kept flicking back towards Sawyer.

"I don't love you, you know." she said after some silence.

Sawyer stirred but didn't wake. Ana knew he wasn't hearing anything she said anyway, but she had to say it.

"Wish I were you right now," said Ana. "What I wouldn't give to die..."

And then, without any warning, Ana found herself telling Sawyer everything- about the crash, and the Others, and the kids... about her life before the island and how she'd gotten shot and about her relationship with her mother. Ana talked for an hour without realizing it. It was the alarm that brought her out of her trance.

Ana got up and walked to the circular room. She looked at the paper beside the computer and punched in the numbers; 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, execute.

She went back to Sawyer after the timer flipped back to 108:00. She sat down in the same chair and resumed babbling.

"Strange, that computer thing is." said Ana, putting her feet up on the table beside Sawyer's bed. She stopped suddenly, realizing she was out of things to say.

Even though his eyes were closed, Ana's heart ached when she looked at them. She knew what was behind those eyelids.

Ana felt like exploding. She wondered how she could kill herself without actually killing herself.

She then went back to arguing with herself when a tiny voice popped into her head: you love him.

Do not.

Do too.

I do NOT.

Yes, you do, said that nasty little voice in the back of her mind. Otherwise, you'd be up there for that blond girl's funeral and that nervous wreck of a doctor and the girl who's always hanging around him would be down here instead. No, you wouldn't even be at the funeral. No. Ana is too selfish to admit she did something wrong.

It was an accident, Ana thought rapidly. An accident! It could have been anyone.

But it wasn't anyone, Ana. It was you.

Ana looked at Sawyer, who was, needless to say, still sleeping.

"It was an accident," Ana said to him. "an accident. Yeah."

Sure, said that same voice in the back of her head. Tell yourself that, Ana. It was an accident. Just like you being down here is an accident.

Don't even start. I don't love him.

You tell yourself that, Ana, but you know the truth.

I don't love him!

Yes, you do.

No, I don't!

Do!

Don't!

Do!

"ALL RIGHT!" Ana yelled, standing up. "I love you, okay?" she shouted at the half-dead body that was Sawyer.

She stalked off, leaving him all alone. The one thing Ana Cortez had to be grateful for at that moment was that Sawyer was half dead and didn't hear a word she'd said.

Too bad she was wrong. 


	4. Blind

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Lost, but who seriously thought I did?

**QUOTE:** "Ooh, I was a yellow baby!" -Stephanie, my other insane Bio partner

**-STUCK WITH ME-**

**-BY WHENICOMEAROUND-**

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

Sawyer opened his eyes. He considered going after her, but he'd make her feel worse knowing that he had heard, and he didn't want her feeling any worse than he knew she already did.

So this is what it felt like to be loved. He felt normal, except for the gaping hole in his shoulder and he was hotter and sweatier than usual, but he was sure that had nothing to do with Ana.

Sawyer sat up. He felt a lot better than he had when Jack had first brought him down here.

He stood up. Blood rushed to his head and he felt dizzy.

"Ana," he wanted to yell. "Ana, come back, I love you too!" but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't dare.

"Ana," Sawyer whispered under his breath so that even he could barely hear. "Ana, I love you too."

All he'd ever wanted was for her to be okay. But she wasn't. She wasn't okay, and neither was Sawyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack pushed open the huge metal door, Kate at his heels. "Ana?" he called.

No answer.

"Ana?" he said a little louder.

Still no answer. Jack headed off to Sawyer. He was surprised to see him sitting up.

"Sawyer." Jack said. "You're okay."

"I'm fine," said Sawyer in a quiet voice that did not belong to him.

Jack sat down next to him and handed him a cup. "Drink some water."

"No," said Sawyer.

"Come on," said Jack, pushing it towards Sawyer.

Sawyer reluctantly took the cup and drank.

"Thanks." he said grudgingly.

Jack smiled. "So, you feeling better?"

"Yeah." said Sawyer.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah." said Sawyer, standing up. Jack helped him.

Enter Kate.

"Oh, hooray, Sawyer's back on his feet." she said sarcastically.

He wasn't in the mood. "Howdy, Freckles." he said halfheartedly.

Kate and Jack exchanged a glance. Jack widened his eyes. Kate nodded and walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate found Ana in the circular room, sitting in the corner and looking as though she'd been crying.

"You okay?" said Kate.

"Do I _look_ okay?" Ana snapped.

"I'm only trying to help." said Kate defensively.

"Sorry." Ana mumbled.

Kate sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ana muttered, turning away.

"Sawyer's fine, you know." Kate went on.

"Don't say that word around me." Ana said.

"What?"

"_'Sawyer_._'_" said Ana. And with that, she started to cry again.

"Ana," said Kate. "what's wrong?"

_I love him! I love him, that's what's wrong!_ Ana wanted to shout, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. That wasn't Ana. Ana would never do that.

"Nothing." said Ana again. She stood up and walked out, leaving Kate alone to wonder if Ana was crazy or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana walked into her worst nightmare that night when she entered the caves. Sawyer was sitting all alone, poking at the fire.

She tried to walk out unrecognized, but Sawyer had already seen.

"Come here, Ana."

Ana groaned and didn't turn around. "I see you're better." she commented.

"Don't beat around the bush. I heard you."

"What?" she spun around.

"I heard you." said Sawyer, standing up and smirking his evil smirk. "I heard what you said to me in the hatch. I heard every word."

Ana pretended to look dumbfounded, but inside she was burning with humiliation. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it, Ana?" said Sawyer quietly, moving closer towards her.

"I didn't say anything to you." she said. "Nothing at all."

"Yes you did," said Sawyer even more quietly, moving even closer to her. "I heard it all."

"You're not serious!" Ana yelled. "You were unconscious!"

"I wasn't." said Sawyer simply, and with that he put his arm around her waist and let the space between them disappear.

It felt like forever. It felt like everything Ana had pictured kissing Sawyer to be, everything she'd ever wanted it to be like around him. If she had her way it wouldn't have ended.

But end it did, and when it did Ana had tears in her eyes.

"You bastard." she said to him, and she left.

If she were Kate and Sawyer were Jack and that had just happened, Jack would have settled for merely shouting her name, then pondering the mysteries of how insane this woman was and why he was in love with her in the first place.

But Ana was not Kate, and Sawyer was not Jack, so he chased after her.

"Ana," he yelled. "Ana!"

Ana kept running. She was blinded by her tears, but she kept running. She was always blind. Blinded by love, her mother would have said. She was too blind and too stupid to see that Sawyer would never possibly like her. And now he was messing with her head.

It all hurt too much to handle.

"Ana, ANA!"

She heard him shouting behind her but she kept running. She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. She stopped and collapsed next to the spring.

_I'm never speaking to him again_, she thought, and she punched the still water with her fist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer stopped running even though he didn't want to. He stopped, fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Ana!" he wheezed. "Ana, come back!"

Sawyer closed his eyes and put his head on the ground. He was sweating and gasping for breath. He was so overcome with emotion.

"Ana, I love you too." he whispered.


	5. I Love You, You Idiot

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Lost. Go on, negate my reality. 

Don't ask.

Ha.

**-STUCK WITH ME-  
-BY WHENICOMEAROUND-  
-CHAPTER FIVE-**

Ana woke up in the exact spot she'd fallen asleep. Her eyes felt like they were glued shut. At first she couldn't remember why, then the events of the night before came flooding back to her.

Angry, she splashed her face and a fresh wave of tears came over her. She stood up and stomped off, determined to ignore Sawyer for the rest of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer watched Ana stalk off out of the jungle. She looked angry. Sawyer's heart broke, watching her look angry.

All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. And she didn't.

He tried calling her name, but she didn't even stop walking.

"Ana!" he yelled again.

Ana ignored him. She kept walking, but she felt her heart pounding and her ears turn red.

"Ana!" Sawyer called. He quickened his pace and caught up with her.

He put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away and speeded up. Sawyer chased after her. Before they knew it, both of them were running.

Sawyer stuck out his arm, grabbed her waist, and pulled her to the floor.

"What is your PROBLEM?" Ana yelled, fighting to get out from underneath Sawyer.

"No." said Sawyer, pinning her down to the ground. "Why are you running away from me?"

Ana struggled to fight him, but it was no use. "Get off me!" she yelled.

"No." said Sawyer again. "I want some answers."

"GET OFF ME!" Ana shouted so loudly that several birds flew out of nearby trees.

"Why did you run away-"

"Get off-"

"WHY?"

Ringing silence after Sawyer's words. Ana squirmed and squirmed and tried to get him off of her but she couldn't. She gave up and fell limp.

Then she started crying.

Sawyer sat up and pulled her into his arms. At first she wanted to fight it but then she let him. She'd spent forever running away from him. It was about time she stopped running, opened her eyes, and do what she wanted.

"Oh, Ana." Sawyer whispered, holding onto her tight. "Ana..."

"I love you, you idiot." she sobbed. "I love you."

Sawyer almost smiled. He hugged her tighter. "I love you too, Ana." he whispered.

"Really?" Ana whispered back.

Sawyer pulled her back so he could look at her eyes. "Really." he said. And Ana believed it.

**A/N:** I think I've found a new coupling to support! Anything that keeps Sawyer away from Kate and That Michelle Rodriguez Girl away from Jack works for me. And what better way to make that happen than to put them both together?

Thanks for reading, all!

_-WHENICOMEAROUND_


End file.
